elementalwolvesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceta
Ceta refers to the element of Water, and the species of wolf Ceta. "Ceta" means whale in Latin. Description Ceta wolves are one of the four main elemental wolves. They reside in Ceta territory. They resemble the prehistoric whale wolf Pakicetus, though with a cartoon touch. Females have shorter fins than males, and three trident-shaped eyelashes. They are covered in scales, and have large tail fins. The pups are born with only two dorsal fins, and the rest grow out as the pup grows. Ceta wolves have powers over water, and can control currents and movements in the water. They are strong against Ignia wolves, but weak to Avia wolves. Wolf Guide Description : Species Name: Cetus Lupus ("Whale Wolf") Elemental Powers: Ceta wolves have powers over water. They can control it and even vaporize into the water. It is very dangerous to pursue one into water, even the tiniest stream. Typical Coloration: Typically sleek with one solid color, occasionally with divided colors or dappled scales. Colors range from yellow to green to blue to violet. Fin color often corresponds with eye color, and common eye coloration ranges from blue to green to violet, with occasional gold and red. Diet: Fish, and occasionally water birds and water mammals. Habitat: Riverbanks, beaches, and swamps. Anywhere near water will suit them. Nature: Ceta wolves are known to be very tricky. They tend to play innocent until provoked. Behavior: Ceta wolves spend the hot part of the day lounging in sunny spots near the water, or searching for food in the water. Sometimes they hunt in groups, but most of the time they go alone. Gender Differences: Males often have taller and more pointed fins than females. Some Facts: Ceta wolves are strong against Ignia wolves, and weak to Avia wolves. They do not like being anywhere elevated. Ceta Wolf Colorations Currently the following colorations of Ceta Wolves exist: Blue Violet - A blue Ceta with violet fins and violet eyes. (Sprites by: Brookreed) Green Gold - A green Ceta with golden fins and golden eyes. (Sprites by: Brookreed) Purple Red - A purple Ceta with red fins and red eyes. (Sprites by: Dodgery ) Gold Blue Ceta - A golden Ceta with blue fins and blue eyes. (Sprites by: Dodgery ) White Green Ceta - A white Ceta with green fins and green eyes. (Sprites by: green1256) Subelements Currently the following subspecies of Ceta Wolves exist: Nix Wolves : Nix, or snow wolves, are wolves with powers over ice and snow. They resemble thick-furred Terra wovles, and have a snowflake-shaped mane around their neck. They usually come in blues, violets, whites, and light grays. Trivia *Ceta Wolves were the first sprite set created. *They were inspired by Brookreed's OC Neptune the Pakicetus, for which she originally created the sprites for. *The Blue Violet Ceta Wolf bears the colors of Neptune the Pakicetus, and was made with Neptune's original sprites, save for the removing of the glowing trident mark on her flank. : Category:Wolves